A Broken Heart Can Mend
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Spooked'. Olivia never thought she could find love again. However, a certain blue eyed hunk will show her that a broken heart can mend and heal. Please R&R!


**Title: A Broken Heart Can Mend**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: AU, Drama, Romance**

**Spoilers/Notes: Post 'Spooked'. Elliot's divorced.**

**Summary: Olivia thought her feelings for Porter were real. But when he said those words that broke her heart, she thought she'd never find love again. Fortunately, a certain blue eyed detective heals her broken heart.**

**Author's note: Okay, so since my preemptive strike story for 'Spooked' is coming to an end, it's only fitting that I do a post ep for it. And, yes, people, there's smut involved. One more thing; anyone who grew up in the 80s (like me) know that the title of my story is the title of the song by Alexander O'neal.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 28, 2009**

_Our feelings don't matter. _

Detective Olivia Benson felt like a fucking fool. Those words kept rambling in her head over and over again. If she hears it one more time, she's gonna scream, but it's not going away anytime soon. Tears fell down her brown eyes onto her face and spilled right onto her red-faced cheeks, so she wasn't planning on wiping it away anytime soon. What's the point of doing that, anyway? Her heart was just broken once again; only this time, she should've saw it coming.

Dean Porter. How could one name, one person, one familiar face could affect her so much, for better and worse? She thought she had a chance to be with him, but he completely blew her off and then he blatantly lied to her. He lied to her on a case they were working on and how he treated her in the end really threw her for a loop.

Standing in the interrogation room, looking through the two way mirror, she just wanted to curl up and die. All she could think about was what he had said to her before he turned his back on her and left without saying another word. Dean was cold and unfeeling towards her; even when she made the mistake of inviting him to her apartment for dinner, only for them to wind up making out on her couch. Even though she only invited him as a distraction because her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler and TARU member Ruben Morales were hiding in her bedroom so they can put a trace on Dean's cell phone, kissing him felt real to her.

However, it all came back and bit her in the ass big time.

_Our feelings don't matter._

She sat down on the cold, hard table and kept staring at the two way mirror. She couldn't move, she couldn't think; like she was numb with pain. How could he say something so cruel to her? Didn't he even know that she had some feelings for him? Actual genuine feelings for him?

_Our feelings don't matter._

She was getting sick and tired of hearing those words. She just wanted to block them from her mind once and for all. But it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing loudly and openly. Just when she thought she had another chance at love, Dean comes along and crushes her dreams once again. He's not coming back; in fact, whenever she dates someone, it doesn't last long and she winds up feeling hopeless and lonely.

And it doesn't help that the one man she does love with all of her heart isn't available for a relationship because he's married. A married man whose home life has gotten better since the birth of his fifth child almost two years ago. And that alone hurt her even more. He was happy with his life; he has his family and she has no one.

God knows Olivia wants a family. She wants to be married and have children of her own. Now she realizes that it's not gonna happen. She's gonna die alone and that's something she's gonna have to get used to.

_Our feeling don't matter._

"Liv?" a male voice called out to her. She shot her head up and looked into the brilliant blue eyes of her partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler, who happens to be her married partner and best friend. He had a sympathetic look on his face and he had the strong urge to go over there and hug her.

"What, El?" she asked a little sharply.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She laughed bitterly. "Just fucking peachy! I can't believe that son of a bitch!"

"You mean Porter? Don't worry about him. He's an idiot for ever hurting you when it was clear you had some feelings for him," he told her honestly.

She looked down and noticed his hand was a little bloody. Which meant he did something when he ran into Porter for the last time.

"Did you hit him?" Olivia asked, arching her eyebrow.

Elliot smiled a little. "What can I say? I hate the prick. He had no idea how wonderful you are."

"El, be honest. Did you see me and Dean making out at my apartment yesterday?" she asked, looking at him intently.

He sighed. "Yes, I did. I don't know what's wrong with me, Livvie. I shouldn't be jealous; even though I'm no longer married..."

"Wait, what?! You're no longer married?! What happened?!" she shrieked.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Kathy and I are done and over with. For good this time. We got into a huge fight the other day and she let it slip that Eli's not mine. I was so angry that I ended up tearing the house apart."

"What the hell, man?! Did you hurt her?!" Olivia screamed.

"No, I didn't. I still have way too much respect for her to do something that'll get me locked up. Besides, she grabbed Eli and left the house right after she told me. I just lost it. By the way, we never stopped the divorce papers from going through. I only found out after I moved back home," he said honestly.

"I'm so sorry, El. So where are you staying?" she asked more calmly.

"Ironically enough, I got my old apartment back. I was planning on going home and getting some takeout. Wanna join me?" he suggested with a smile on his handsome face. God, she could get lost in his smile forever.

"Sure. I really could use some company," she replied with a grin.

"See you in twenty," he said as he turned in his heel and walked away.

Wiping her face with her hands, Olivia realized that may be there was hope for her after all. Her partner and best friend was now single and available and he was inviting her to have dinner with him at his apartment. However, there's still one thing that stands in their way: work. They can't be together because of their jobs. Because of their strict no dating co-workers policy, they can't be together. But, whatever happened to just living for the moment? She decided that she can't keep dwelling on her broken heart forever. She still has a chance at true love.

And she realized that a broken heart can mend.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**October 28, 2009**

Olivia arrived at his apartment twenty minutes later. They settled down at the table and feasted on the Chinese food Elliot ordered not too long ago. They talked about various things; like life in general. It felt good to be able to talk about something other than their line of work.

"Liv, are you feeling okay?" he asked when he caught her staring at him.

"I'm fine," she blankly told him.

"Alright, tell me what's going on here. Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked right away.

She knew she couldn't avoid him. "El, I've been single for so damn long, it ridiculous. I haven't had sex in months, my job keeps getting in the way of any chance of a relationship and the one man I do want, he's not available. I don't know what to do."

"Livvie, are you serious? Any man would be lucky to be with a gorgeous woman like you. And if they don't want you, then that's their problem. I wish I'd met you under different circumstances, to be honest," he replied seriously.

What he said surprised her a little. It's no secret that there were some major attraction between them. She had no idea he had these feelings for her.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," she said, her voice cracking.

"Well, if Porter doesn't want you, then I rest assure you someone else do. And he's not that far away," he whispered.

"Really? Do you know who he is?" she asked, looking around playfully.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" he said, wagging his eyebrows. Olivia was shocked when he cupped her face in his hand and drew her close for a heart-stopping, earth shattering kiss. Her eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief because her partner and best friend was kissing her. He was kissing _her. _Not Kathy, not Dani Beck, her. And she felt deliriously happy. She felt her brown eyes flutter with delight as he kissed her passionately, gently and possessively. She felt his tongue massaging hers and that alone made her moan in his mouth. She never wanted this kiss to end.

When the finally pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen, she didn't open her eyes. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"What are we doing here?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

Elliot smiled at her. "Finally pulling the crap out of our asses and do what we had always wanted to do."

"What about work? If we're gonna purse this, we can't be partners if they find out," she reminded him.

He grins at her. "So we won't tell anyone. And we won't bring attention to ourselves."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

He leaned over and kissed her again. "I'm sure. Liv, you mean so much to me."

No more words were being said at this point. They didn't have to say another word. They wound up kissing again, their tongues intermingling with one another. Before long, clothes were being ripped and they someone managed to make it into the bedroom. Olivia squealed with delight when Elliot carefully and playfully threw her naked body down on the firm mattress. He pounced on her quickly; making sure they didn't lose contact. He never wanted to be away from her for even one second.

"Liv, are you sure you want this? Because once we do this, we can't go back to where we were before. It's gonna be hard to look at you and not want to make love to you night after night," he told her seriously.

She just smiled at him. "I want this, El. I want it all. Please give me everything I've been denied before."

No more encouraging words needed to be said. He slid deep inside of her a moment later. She immediately wrapped her legs over his strong back and hissed loudly when he started moving. She bit down on his shoulder hard and dug her fingers in his strong back. He just grinned and kept pumping his hips against hers. He growled in her eye, which turned her on even more. Never before had a man's growl made her even more wet with desire.

Without warning, she conjured up enough strength to push him on his back and began to ride him hard and fast. Her breasts jiggled with each bounce and that made Elliot lick his lips with desire. He loves her breasts. They were small, but perky and as he cupped them in his strong hands, they fit perfectly, like two pairs of gloves.

Olivia threw her head back and screamed as she picked up the pace. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin and drawing out blood, but she didn't care. She didn't care because she wanted this more than anything. She's been denied the opportunity to be loved and held for so long and the thought of coming home to an empty apartment every single day stripped her to her very core.

She hated it so much.

Not anymore. She had someone to come home to now.

When the time came, they both reached their respective peaks at the same time. After several more jerks, she collapsed right on top of him and felt his arms snake around her naked form. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. This was everything he dreamed of.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he teased lightly.

She looked up at him and grinned. "You made all my dreams come true."

"Livvie, I love you and it's just because what we did was amazing, but I've loved you since the moment we met," he confessed.

She leaned over and kissed the column of his throat gently. "I love you, too. You pretty much healed my broken heart."

"You won't have to worry about me hurting you. We're in this together for the long run. I'll be here until you tell me you don't want me anymore," he assured her.

"That won't be necessary because even though you'll get on my nerves a lot and vice versa, I can't imagine being without you. So you're stuck with me in the long run, buddy," she sassed at him.

As they fell asleep with their arms around each other, Olivia fell over into undeniable giddiness. She experienced getting her heart broken and getting it put back together in one day alone. One man walked away from her and another man came along and healed her and showed her the true meaning of happiness and true love. She snugged closer to Elliot's side and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

A broken heart can truly mend. And hers did.

Forever.

**The End!**

**I'm updating 'Two Of Hearts' as I post this. Last chapter should be out sometime next week!**

**Please review!**


End file.
